


John is NOT Amused

by IdrisTheTardis



Series: Star Trek Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF John Watson, Crack, Gen, John Watson is taking none of Khan/Sherlock's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTheTardis/pseuds/IdrisTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Star Trek into Darkness Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Khan has Captain Kirk hostage and threatens to blow up the Enterprise with his superior firepower. All seems lost...</p>
<p>...until a small blond British man in a jumper walks in.</p>
<p>John: God I leave you alone for ten minutes!</p>
<p>Khan: But Jawn!</p>
<p>John: No buts! Mrs. Hudson is already furious enough about downtown London! You're coming straight home!</p>
<p>(http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=101791#t101791)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John is NOT Amused

**Author's Note:**

> For this story:
> 
> 1) Khan's cover name was Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> 2) John and Mrs. Hudson are the doctor and nurse who looked after Khan when he was woken up and they became close because they treated him like a person and not like a tool.

“Shall I destroy you Mr. Spock, or will you give me what I want?”  
  
Spock opens his mouth to answer, but before he can someone else starts speaking. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”  
  
Everyone turns towards the voice and Khan frowns in recognition, “John?”  
  
The man was short and was wearing a blue medical shirt. He had dirty blond hair and his face was covered in a deep scowl. “Yes Sherlock,” the man, John apparently if Khan was to be believed, snapped angrily, “it’s me. God, I can’t even leave you alone for five minutes without you trying to destroy everything, can I?”  
  
“I had no choice but to do what I did John,” Khan says heatedly. Spock notes his tone of voice makes his statement sounds defensive rather than factual. “You know Marcus was threatening my crew. I had to kill him to protect them.”  
   
John rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, “oh yes, and obviously to kill one man you have to come up with an elaborate plan that will cost hundreds of people their lives before you come even close to actually killing him. Oh, and thanks by the way, for giving me no warning at all that you were planning on blowing up section 31, after all, running from bombs isn’t nearly as exciting if you know they’re there and, say, don’t go into work that day.”  
  
“I wanted to tell you John,” Khan said immediately after John finished speaking. Curiously, Spock recognizes the tone of Khan’s voice with that of his mother’s when she explained to his father why she had not removed dinner from the oven at the appropriate time and as such, why a fire had started. “But I couldn’t risk anyone else finding out or finding it suspicious that you decided not to go to work on the day of a bombing.”  
  
John crossed his arms, scowl not letting up, “and what about Mrs. Hudson? For god’s sake Sherlock, she was out shopping when you decided to blow up downtown London. Are you really going to stand there and tell me that that is okay? That risking killing Mrs. Hudson, someone who has never been anything but kind to you, is okay?”  
  
Khan winces, “a bit not good, I suppose.”  
  
If Khan had hoped this would calm John he was very obviously mistaken, Spock noted. In fact, John agitation seemed to grow. “A bit? A BIT? You bloody prat, you… you… I don’t even know what you are you insensitive arse. But what I do know is that you are going to start making up for your behaviour right now, starting by giving us back Captain Kirk, Doctor Marcus, and Lieutenant Commander Scott, right now.”  
  
“But John-”  
  
“RIGHT NOW SHERLOCK!” Spock can’t help but find the man who can make Khan, for all his supposed superiority, rush to fulfill his orders by merely yelling fascinating.


End file.
